talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Domzalski
}} Tobias “Toby” Domzalski, also known as T.P, is a character in the Tales of Arcadia series who appears as the deuteragonist in Trollhunters and an upcoming main character in 3 Below. Official Description "There is no one Jim would rather have at his side than his confident best friend, Toby. He offers Jim unwavering loyalty and boundless optimism, as well as the occasional well-timed joke when things get rough. Through all the ups and downs Jim endures on his journeys, Toby acts as his constant, inspiring Jim when he is dejected and keeping Jim in check when he's gone off the deep end." History Background Toby's Nana, took him in after his parents died in a storm during a cruise when he was two years old. In kindergarten, he met Jim and the two became best buddies. At some point, Toby decided to go on a diet to lose some weight, but then he couldn't live up to it, and Jim ended up making an extra lunch for him. Part One Toby arrives at Jim's house to go to school and they both decide to take a shortcut through the bridge. They discover a strange, glowing amulet in a pile of rubble (Kanjigar's remains) and Jim takes it with him. In class, Toby tries to look up some information on the strange trinket, but cannot find anything except for some toys. During gym class, Toby tries to convince Jim to talk to Claire, which he somewhat succeeds in doing so. Part Two Covering for Jim After Jim goes into the Darklands to save Enrique, the other Trollhunters carry AAARRRGGGHHH!!!'s remains to Blinky's library. NotEnrique decides to leave and go home, but Claire stops him because they need to find a plan to rescue Jim and cover for him on Earth while he's away. NotEnrique refuses to help them, even when Claire continues to threaten him. Blinky tells Claire that only a Trollhunter can enter the portal to the Darklands, rendering her efforts pointless. Just then, NotEnrique receives some text messages from Draal, who is at the hospital guarding Jim's mother. The other Trollhunters decide to help Jim's mom if they can't help Jim himself. This motivates Blinky into coming out of his pity party and start trying to look for ways to help cover for Jim and get into the Darklands. They go to Jim's neighborhood to find Barbara (who has been erased of her memory of Jim's Trollhunting career) heading home. They rush up to her and she demands to know why they are not in school and why Jim is not with them. Claire quickly lies and claims that school is cancelled and Toby claims that Jim is at cooking school, which Barbara easily believes. When Barbara is about to continue driving home, NotEnrique (in his human form) decides to start crying to distract Barbara, but that still doesn't stall Barbara enough. They arrive at Jim's house to see that the Lake Residence is surrounded by the police after the battle between Jim, Strickler, and Angor. When Toby and Claire try to cover up the mess again, Barbara starts to become suspicious and demands them to tell her the truth. Just then, Blinky shows up disguised as Jim and clears things up with the police. He gets Barbara to go inside and takes the others to the other side of the house and explains to them about his Glamour Mask, which can help him take on anyone's form. Blinky hands Toby the mask, but he accidentally breaks it, prompting the gang to try to find another plan. Plan K Claire, Toby, Blinky, NotEnrique, and Draal head to the gyre and go to an undersea volcano to help them with their new backup plan. Blinky hands them some bundles of costumes designed by the Krubera tribe to help them withstand the darkness and crushing pressures of the deepest mines, called "Graven Garbs." Just then, the volcano erupts and sends the protagonists to the bottom of the ocean. The Trollhunters arrive in a place called the "Mariana Trench", where they encounter a Deep-Sea Troll called the "Kelpestrum", which spends most of his time swallowing a whole bunch of rare Troll artifacts, one of which could be another Glamour Mask. Unfortunately, the Graven Garbs start to deteriorate, since apparently, they do not handle the oceans as good as they do with mines. When the creature opens its gills, the Trollhunters enter the respitory system and slide right down the gullet. Just then, some Volcanic Trolls emerge from the innards and start to gain up on the Trollhunters. Claire tries to conjure up a portal, but one of the Volcanic Trolls snatches the staff out of her hand before she can do it. Toby, feeling that he has failed Jim, takes out his Warhammer and decides to fight the Volcanic Trolls with Draal, who easily takes out all of the Volcanic Trolls. Unfortunately, one of the trolls swallows the Shadow Staff. Claire and NotEnrique attack the troll, who hacks up the staff. Just then, the Graven Garbs start to fill up with water, and they are shot right out of the Kelpestrum's blowhole. The gang, the staff, and the masks start to sink into the ocean. Luckily, NotEnrique manages to save the staff, and Blinky saves one of the masks. Claire conjures up a portal and they are sent back to the gyre. Jim Lake Disease The next couple of weeks, Toby starts impersonating Jim at home to make sure Barbara does not find out about the Darklands, but begins to feel guilty for stealing Jim's identity. He also starts sending some candy bars to Jim in the Darklands. At that same time, Claire covers for Jim at school by claiming that Jim has a contagious terminal illness called, "Jim Lake Disease" and is currently being quarantined in the hospital. She creates a fake webpage and hands Eli a coin collecting jar to "find the cure" for Jim. The Troll is the Key to the Hunter Claire and Toby go back to Trollmarket and try to help Blinky find a way to get the real Jim back, when all of a sudden, the Krubera tribe arrives to destroy the Killahead Bridge so Jim doesn't endanger Trollkind anymore. That night, the portal to the Darklands opens up and Jim is on his way with Enrique. Toby and Claire try to to stop them from destroying the bridge so Jim can get out, but only the amulet and Enrique manage to escape, and the bridge is destroyed, trapping Jim in the Darklands. Blinky, Claire, and Toby go back to library to ponder on what to do next. Just then, the amulet starts speaking to them and tells them, "the troll is the key to the hunter." They start to ponder this hint, but do not understand it. However, Toby figures out that what they meant is that AAARRRGGGHHH!!! is the one who can help them get into the Darklands to rescue Jim. Blinky starts to look into a book about AAARRRGGHH!!!'s curse, so they can track down the creator of the poison, and therefore find a cure, only to find out that the people who created it was "The Janus Order", which is a group of Gunmar followers. Just then, Vendel arrives and puts the three on probation for their actions the other day. Vendel informs them that the Tribunal Order has sent the remains of the bridge to be thrown into the bottom of the ocean to prevent anymore harm. Luckily, Claire has a little plan in store for her friends. Stealing the Bridge Toby and Claire arrive at school, where people are still concerned about Jim's fake illness. However, Steve isn't buying it and believes that Jim is being a sore loser because he beat him for prom king. That night, Toby, Claire, and NotEnrique go into the woods to retrieve the crates containing the bridge pieces. Claire conjures up a portal and finds herself in a ship with the crates. When she starts sending the crates back through the door, the captain announces that the crates will dumped into the ocean in just a few minutes, so they throw the pieces out one-by-one. Suddenly, Claire starts getting tired and loses her confidence. To give her a motivation, NotEnrique starts provoking her, causing her to conjure up bigger portals and get the crates out just in time for Steve (who followed them to the woods) to be knocked out cold. The Janus Order The Trollhunters find Otto Scaarbach downtown and proceed to follow him towards the Janus Order, but Toby's recklessness causes them to get caught and he runs away. They try to follow him, but they end up losing him in an alley. The next day, Toby gets some new headgear from the dentist, which starts picking up some freaky signals from the radio. That night, Blinky and Claire listen closely to the signals, which turn out to be coordinates for the location of the Janus Order. The coordinates lead to a travel agency. They manage to break into the building and find a secret passageway to a hidden room, where they discover an entrance to an underground lair. They realize that this must be the place where the Janus Order concocts magic hexes and evil plots for Gunmar. Claire and Toby manage to get past security by having Claire pass herself off as a Changeling from Argentina. The two then arrive at the meeting, where they discover that the Changelings are planning more than just the return of Gunmar; they are also planning to resurrect their other leader, Morgana. Before they can get more information on the cult, Toby's braces cause them to get caught and get chased by the whole Janus Order. Otto manages to capture Blinky, Claire, Toby, and NotEnrique and takes them to some sort of strange room. After Otto takes off Toby's headgear, Otto tells them to steal Vendel's staff in exchange for the antidote. Reluctantly, they steal Vendel's staff and give it to Otto. Blinky reads the list for the ingredients and it says that first they need, "the tears of one who has never been kissed" (that one being Toby), some expired food, a rat, a skeleton of gnome, and a fragment of a Hearthstone. To The Darklands They go back to Trollmarket and mix the ingredients together, causing a large cloud of blue smoke, which restores AAARRRGGHHH!!! back to normal. After a rampage (he was still fighting when he got turned to stone), AAARRRGGHHH!!! sees Toby and calms down, which makes everyone overjoyed to see him again. Just then, AAARRRGGGHHH!!! is summoned by the Fates and encounters the spirit of Kanjigar, who then goes into his body. Kanjigar informs the team that since AAARRRGGHHH!!! has died and now come back to life, he can use AAARRRGGGHHH!!!'s body to open up the Darklands portal, since only a Trollhunter can use it. They take the Gyre to the park and Kanjigar manages to open up the portal. He then goes back to the beyond to rejoin the other Trollhunters, and leaves Draal to guard the portal, should anyone escape. Claire, Toby, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHHH!!! enter the Darklands and find themselves in a pretty tight spot as they try to cross a narrow bridge. Blinky accidentally drops a flare that Kanjigar gave them, so he and AAARRGGGHHH!!! go down the bridge to retrieve it, but end up getting captured by Blinky's evil twin brother, Dictatious. After searching for brief time, Toby and Claire find Jim all locked up. Before they can get him out, Gunmar's minions arrive and take Jim to battle Gunmar. Toby and Claire track Jim down, only to find that Nomura has been assisting him in escaping. The group manages to reunite and engages in a battle with Gunmar and his minions. Just when hope is lost, Draal arrives and manages to save them all at the last minute, and make it out of the bridge just in time. When they make it back to Earth, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Draal destroy the bridge to prevent anymore disasters from occuring. Claire is overlyjoyed to see Jim once again and kisses him. They then head home, not knowing that Gunmar, Dictatious and some Gumm-Gumms have made their way to Earth as well. Coming Home Now that Jim is out of the Darklands and back on Earth, the gang becomes concerned with Jim's strange and joyful behavior. That joy doesn't last long however, as Vendel and Troll Tribunal have come to confront the Trollhunters for their actions. Later that night, the Trollhunters find out that Blood Goblins have invaded Earth. Blinky informs them that Blood Goblins will stop at nothing to destroy the person they are hounding. Jim believes they are hounding him, since he was the last person in the Darklands. They go back to Toby's house only to figure that Chompsky has been presumably killed by the goblins. It is here that Jim admits his mistakes and begins to feel pathetic and useless for putting his friends and the world in danger, but Blinky assures him that he has become more than the amulet or anyone has ever expected of him. Just then, AAARRRGGGHH!!! picks up Chompsky's scent, confirming that he is still alive and well. The gang follows Chompsky's scent back to the warehouse and finds out that the goblins are roasting him on an open fire. Using their skills and some fireworks that Toby found, they manage to rescue Chompsky, defeat the goblins, and witness Chompsky's "marriage." The Flour Sack One day in class, Coach Lawrence assigns the students to care for a flour sack as part of a parenting lesson. As fate would have it, Jim and Claire are paired up and are instantly proud parents to their sack. After school, Jim and Claire meet up with Darci and Toby (who were also assigned together) at a malt shop to hang out. Toby promises Darci to take care of their "baby" while she is out at an event she is supposed to entertain. As the Trollhunters walk home, Toby confesses that this is his favorite assignment since his parents were reported lost at sea when he was a baby. Just as they arrive home, a Gruesome attacks them and steals Toby's backpack with his rock collection. Blinky, Draal, and AAARRRGGHHH!!! inform them that the Gruesome is probably on it's way to the rock show at the museum. They give them a special rock, which will explode on impact when the Gruesome consumes it. They arrive in the museum, only to find that Darci has arrived at the museum, since the football game ended early. Toby tells Darci to take the sack home, but Darci decides to stay and watch the rock show. While Toby tries to keep Darci and the baby out of trouble, Jim and Claire search for the Gruesome. Jim accidentally runs into Steve (who is secretly on a mission with Eli to investigate the Trollhunters), and goes into the bathroom, not knowing that Steve has followed him. Jim fights the Gruesome in the bathroom, but he cannot stop him. Jim accidentally destroys his sack and the flour starts to weaken the Gruesome. Jim calls Toby and informs that he needs to sacrifice his "baby" in order to save the day. Toby reluctantly takes his flour sack and sacrifices it to the Gruesome (not knowing that it was really Steve and Eli's sack). Just before Toby can inform Darci of their predicament, Claire shows up with their flour sack. In the end, Toby and Darci are the only students who passed the assignment, since all the other sacks got destroyed in some way. As the bell rings, Toby and Darci walk home hand-in-hand with Jim and Claire in tow, and high hopes for their futures. Trial of the Trollhunter When the Trollhunters arrive at Trollmarket, they find the Troll Tribunal putting Jim on trial for his actions. When they find out that Jim is actually being prosecuted for allegdely releasing Gunmar, Claire and Blinky decide to find out who culd be truly responsible for Gunmar's release. Toby and AAARRRGGHHH!!! stall for time and evidence, but Ursuna keeps overruling them, and NotEnrique keeps unintentionally proving Jim more guilty. Blinky and Claire get back to the trial, but Ursuna (who has killed Vendel) instantly finds Jim guilty and sentences him to exile in the abyss. The gang chases after Jim, and he is thrown into the abyss, where he becomes face-to-face with some sort of person who looks like himself. Jim survives and manages to escape. The Trollhunters then find out that Ursuna is acutally behind all of this and had actually killed Vendel. Escape from Trollmarket Realizing that Trollmarket is in serious danger, the Trollhunters go back to the Janus Order, where Gunmar is planning his invasion, thinking that Jim is dead. When they start to attack, Gunmar destroys the entire Janus Order and he invades Trollmarket to absorb the Heartstone's power and do something else. The Trollhunters get back to Trollmarket and interrogate Dictatious into revealing what he knows. After spinning him around for some time, Dictatious reveals that since Gunmar's army of Gumm-Gumms are stuck in the Darklands, he is going to brainwash all of Trollmarket and make them his new army. With the help of the Creepslayerz, the Trollhunters manage to help the trolls escape to safety. When Gunmar and his minions start getting close to the gang and the rest of the trolls, Claire uses all the power in her staff to conjure up a portal big enough for the entire escapees to make it to Earth and the streak on Claire's hair turns white. Later that night, Claire begins sleepwalking as a result of the Shadow Staff's power and becomes under the control of Morgana Le Fey, the evil witch. Part Three While the Trollhunters try to help the trolls find a new home, they put up some signs with symbols that will prevent the Gumm-Gumms from attacking. However, they keep vanishing under mysterious circumstances. The gang decides to have AAARRRGGHHH!!! go undercover as one of the Gumm-Gumm soldiers by using one of their masks after Jim took out one that attacked them. Arcadia's Most Wanted The very next night, Toby and AAARRGGGHHH!!! go into the alley and find out that a troll named, "Glug" has gone missing and they believe that she might be connected to the recent robberies in town. They got to see RotGuy and they inform them that Glug is a troublemaker. Just then, the police show up and capture Toby (the officer is the same one who tried to arrest him and Claire when the anti-gravity curse activated). Toby is taken to the station, where he meets Darci's father, Detective Scott, who doesn't approve of Toby dating his daughter, due to his record. Detective Scott starts to interrogate Toby for some information and takes him into the patrol car. Detective Scott goes to the scooter shop, where there were more robberies and the owner recognizes Toby from when he and Jim took his Vespa. Toby then calls Jim to inform him of the robberies Glug is committing. Just then, Scott finds Toby calling his friends and assumes that he is the robber. Toby locks the door and starts to drive car, very slowly. Toby escapes the car and runs away. Toby goes to Claire's house and informs Jim and Claire of his predicament. Jim calls Blinky, who is trying to settle of conflict of two trolls over some vanishing signs, for help. The Trollhunters meet each other in the sewer to look for Glug. Jim decides to have the team split up; Blinky goes with AAARRRGGGHHH!!!, Jim goes with Claire, and Toby goes by himself. Toby then finds all of the missing stuff in some sort of secret lair. He then sees the real thieves and gets hog-tied to a chair. Just then, Detective Scott arrives and finds Toby tied and gagged. The thieves then grab the Warhammer, knock Scott out cold, and run off with the scooters and the hammer. Toby manages to escape the confines of the lair and chases after the thieves (with Jim in tow). Jim catches the thieves in a dead-end and the female thief is about to hurt Toby, when all of a sudden, Blinky and AAARRRGGGHHH!!! manage to scare them into turning themselves into the cops. The very next day, Ophelia awards Toby and Detective Scott with medals of honor for stopping the robbers. Detective Scott then allows Toby to date Darci, but only if he's the chaperon. Darci then runs onstage and starts kissing Toby, much to everyone's disgust. Appearance Toby is a short, round boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red diamond-patterned sweater vest over a yellow and orange shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. For all of the series, he wears braces. Personality For the most part, Toby is a happy-go-lucky, cheerful person who is always there for his friends when they need either a laugh or support. Following from that, one of Toby's greatest quality is his loyalty to Jim, being there for the latter when he was first introduced into the world of Trolls to fighting side-by-side whenever threats arise. Toby is somewhat of an attention seeker. Two best examples of this trait is when Jim was elected as a candidate for Homecoming King, Toby's main reason for wanting him to run was so that Toby could become "duke" and gain recognition from the more popular students. Another example came in "Airheads", where became jealous of Claire for gaining the Shadow Staff, thus becoming more useful to the team, despite him being in the group longer. As a result, throughout most of the episode, he acts quite obnoxious to her, as he continually recalled how she lost Kilstone, when most of the blame could be contributed to him as he was wasting pretending to be the Shatter King. At the end, he admits how he was acting was uncalled for and he and Claire make up. Equipment Warhammer Toby wields a warhammer in battle. It has the ability to change the amount of gravity pulling on itself, to either become very light or very heavy. In the second season, it is able to appear and disappear from a stick, akin to a lightsaberfrom the Star Wars series. Although he had trouble wielding it for a while (due to it suddenly shifting between weightless and heavy without warning) Toby seemed to gain greater control in wielding the Warhammer, even using it to fly during the final battle against Morgana. Glamour Mask In season 2, while Jim is in the Darklands, Toby uses the Glamour Mask to cover up Jim's disappearance from Barbara. Later on, Toby uses it to disguise himself as Vendel to steal the Heartstone Staff. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. Jim Lake is Toby's best friend. Since kindergarten, the two have remained inseparable and Toby often gives Jim advice on how to impress the ladies and to boost his confidence. Sometimes, Toby can be possessive of Jim, but is always supportive of him and vice versa. At times, Toby acts as Jim's voice of reason, such as when he advised against eliminating Stricklander in favour of obtaining the location of Killahead Bridge, or from using the Fergolator to enter the Fetch at small size since the shrinking effect is temporary. Nana In episode 23, Toby tells AAARRRGGHH!!! that Nana took him in after what happened to his parents, and knows she loves him. He says he thinks of that whenever he gets frustrated with her. Claire Nuñez When Claire learns the truth and begins joining the group, Toby grows competitive and mocks her about how she was unable to capture the Killstone. In episode 19, while they both try to deliver a package for one of the trolls, Claire accuses Toby of being jealous of her and Jim's relationship. Toby then confesses that she seems to have more than him while all he possesses are weight problems. Claire reassures him that she couldn't come between him and Jim, as they are the "dynamic duo". Later in the episode, Claire describes them as friends. AAARRRGGHH!!! AAARRRGGHH!!! and Toby became fast friends in the blink of an eye. When the Killahead Bridge was discovered, Toby was more than enthusiastic to have AAARRRGGGHH!!! as his new roomie. Toby is always there to give AAARRRGGHH!!! pep talks and is really looks out for his "wingman." When AAARRRGGHH!!! got turned into a statue, Toby was especially devastated and actually managed to defeat Angor Rot. When Toby was given the mantle as Arcadia's protector, AAARRRGGHH!!! decided to stay with Toby, proving his undying loyalty towards his "wingman." Darci Scott Before the prom, Toby asked every non-Claire girl in the school to go to the dance with him but they all said no. Toby had a crush on the girl that was in the mole mascot, but didn't know who she was, but during the prom, Toby started dancing with the mole and when they were announcing king and queen, Darci turned out to be the girl inside the mole mascot. Darci only said "No" to Toby the first time he asked her to the dance because Darci wanted Toby to go with her for personality. Darci invited Toby to go up with her on stage for the crowning. Since then, the two have had a romantic relationship. During the final battle, a Stalking takes Darci and Toby uses his warhammer to fly up and go get her. Episode Appearances Trivia * In the book, Toby's nickname was "Tubby." This was referenced by Claire in the episodes where she forgot his name. * He claimed to be sexually declined in "Airheads." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Alive Category:3 Below Characters